Cartoon Chaos
by Sweet 'n' Sour Kidz
Summary: Biovolt messes with a statue that holds a power Bitbeast, but the side effects are disastrous and affect the course of Beyblade!


**Chapter one: The beginning of an adventure.**  
  
"Is the subject ready?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Good! Then its time to extract!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Within the heart of the darkest place on earth the BioVolt corporation are at this point in time going to plan 'B'. After Bryans loss to Ray of the famous Bladebreakers Voltaire stressed his point of 'Winning at all costs!' with his usual 'persuading' methods. The man shuddered slightly remembering the rage of his Lord first hand. Seeing as he was the Lords right hand man he got to witness the full blast and that, under no uncertain terms, is a pretty sight. The Lord was not interested in the other experiment involving Tala, he was concerned about winning. As he was his superior, he had no choice.  
  
"Begin extraction!" He commanded.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Echoed the mindless wimps.  
  
From his view on the high balcony he was able to see how the scientists scurried around the computers and other highly advanced equipment.  
  
'Like rats in a maze ...' Came the sudden thought.  
  
This delighted the twisted man, as tall as he was, half hidden in the shadows of this dreary place, anyone could still see the glowing bloodthirty eyes of the mask of black.  
  
'Soon the whole world will fear me ...' A sardonic grin etched upon the middle aged face 'Like rats in a maze ...'

888

Out of the way, out in the rather large, and rather messy garden. Sat a girl. A girl who was alone and for a good reason. She sighed and closed her eyes listening to the birds sing as the sun began to set. She was lying on a bench and was bored out of her brains. Just then her little annoying brothers toy beyblade landed at her feet.  
  
"Would you knock it off Tony!" She yelled at him picking up the toy and throwing it at him.  
  
"Sora. Why don't you want to play with the beyblades anymore?" He asked her.  
  
"Hm. Because. I am a thirteen yearold and I don't have the time to play with little plastic spinning tops." She told him.  
  
The little blonde boy looked rather upset as he walked away from her. Sora sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Later Tony. Ok?" She muttered.  
  
"Yeah!" He yelled hugging her. "Sorry about earlier and everything."  
  
"Don't worry." She muttered and let him go. He hurried back inside the large old house and she heard him talking to their mother.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Are we there yet?" Asked the small blond boy.  
  
The mother sighed and looked to see the reflection of her five year old son and thirteen year old daughter. The strawberry blond haired girl had her arms crossed over her chest with torquoise eyes narrowed in annoyance. She was not thrilled with their migration, so to speak.  
  
"Are we there yet?" He asked again.  
  
"Would you shut up!" Roared the typical teenager.  
  
"Sora don't yell at your brother! Tony please stop whining we'll be there in five minutes."  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Thank God." She muttered with anger.  
  
Sora was not exactly pleased with the situation. With leaving England behind, her mother did not consider the fact that SHE would have to leave her friends behind, start up school somewhere else and basically a new life. Her mother became an archeologist and now is studying the myth of a spirit seemingly trapped within the statue of an angel. It was, as her mum put it, a 'once in a lifetime' offer, and she HAD to take it. But, seeing as the science labs and the statue were situated in America and they lived in England, they had to migrate.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Mum tell him to shut up!!!!!!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Sora smiled. 'Maybe living here won't be as bad as I thought? I mean it's not perfect. I'm still angry at them for not telling me about this until four days before the move. But, I could learn to like it here. This place, this garden. I'll have a look around and see if there's anything good around.'  
  
She got up and started to walk around the huge messy place. There were trees and bushes that looked unkept and rubbish on the floor. She put a hand to a huge pile of vines that were falling down from on of the humungous trees. She pushed them aside and looked with wide eyes at the stone carving.  
  
"Wow." She whispered looking it up and down. "I should tell mum."  
  
She muttered going to turn away. But then she noticed something. A small glow was surrounding the bottom of it. She bent down onto her knees and put a hand to it. It felt warm for some reason.  
  
"Weird."

888

Wires, electricity, and flashing red lights all indicated to one thing, the extraction from the angel statue. But all was not well.  
  
"Sir. We have a slight problem."  
  
The man standing on the balcony glared down at the incompetent scientist.  
  
"What is it?!" The man held the railing so tightly that his knuckles were turning white with rage.  
  
The scientist shivered slightly before stammering out his answer. The pools of blood narrowed as he was informed of the situation.  
  
"Amp up the power!" He commanded.  
  
"S-sir, we could d-destroy the Bitbeast!"  
  
The man slammed his fist on the railing to emphasize his rage.  
  
"I am your superior and you will do as I say! Now amp up the power!"  
  
The scientist ran back to his post, orders were issued in Russian before the power level grew, trying to force the energy from its confinement. Whatever lay doorment within the statue had other ideas. A struggle for power ensued. The experiment had passed the safety point, the danger was growing vast. But out of fear for their pitiful lives they continued. The statue glowed from the immense load of power surging through it. The man on the balcony watched this from afar. The protective plastic surrounding the wires attached to both the statue and the experimentation tank were beginning to melt from the shear ferocity of the current. A seemingly mystical glow began to build within the depths of the statue.

888

"What the hell?" She muttered as the cool stone beneath her palm slowly started to heat up underneath her skin. "Yow!" She tried to pull her hand away but she found that it was impossible to remove it.  
  
Suddenly, the statue surrounding her palm began to glow. Her eyes went wide with fear and shock as it glowed a dark crimson colour.

888

The scientists plowed on through the tornado that was brewing, so to speak. It was like a heatwave emanating from the heart of the statue. The beast was furious, and now it was screeching in protest as they tried to rip it from its sanctuary. The statue glowed with fury, the mingling of fiery reds and burning oranges spread further and wider. The whole lab began to react, the equipment started to melt under the immense heat, the scientists were passing out.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!"  
  
The leading scientist shuddered staring up at his superior.  
  
"T-The Bitbeast!" He cried, his voise rising and quickening as he began to panic. "I-It's resisting! It's overloading! This place is going to explode!!!"  
  
The shadowed man fumed. This experiment had to be sucessful, they could not fail.  
  
"GET THAT BITBEAST OUT OF THAT STATUE! NO EXCUSES!"  
  
The scientist cowered like a beaten puppy, almost on his hands and knees.  
  
"B-But sir-!"  
  
The man standing on the balcony slammed his fist on the railing once more, his mask slipped somewhat while some loose strands of purple hair framed his bloodred, demon like eyes.  
  
"GET THAT BITBEAST UNDER CONTROL NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He roared. "THIS PLACE BETTER NOT EXPLODE!!!"  
  
The man babbled some pathetic excuse before running away.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!!" He commanded, watching as the only conscious scientist ran towards his escape. "I ORDER YOU TO COME HERE!!!!"  
  
His words of order fell on death ears, and before he could blink, the last scientist was long gone. Panicking, the man raced down the flights of stairs leading to the core of the overload. He raced towards the experiment panic stricken but it was too late. Wave after wave of unbearable heat came from the core of the statue. The man, although barbaric in his actions, was not stupid. Without the need for further encouragement, he ran towards the other science lab.

888

"Hey. What's with this freaky thing?" Sora whispered when the red light started to spread across the statue. The statue started to burn a furious burgundy colour.  
  
"Ah!" She screamed when there was a sudden blinding white light and she felt the floor beneath her knees disappear.

888

From the window of the other lab, the man was able to witness the catastrophe. There was a blinding white light, followed by the sound of a deathening whistle. The light bound itself to the statue before exploding with a wild beauty. The sound of thunder emphasized the beginning of another adventure as the lab barely contained the destructive energy.

888

At the exact same time .....  
  
There was a loud thump as Sora landed in a dumpster. She moaned and sat up.  
  
"Gross." She muttered grabbing hold of one side.  
  
Realising that there was a banana peel on her head dangling between her eyes she pulled it off while cringing with disgust. Trying to hoist herself out, she heard someone snort in disgust.  
  
"You know, if you wanna eat something you should probably buy it."  
  
"Huh ... ?"  
  
"Although looking at your state of dress I'd suggest you steal it, because you obviously can't afford it. That is of course if your pea sized brain can comprehend that."  
  
She looked up, and before her stood someone vaguely familiar, although she could not remember where.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora muttered, "And where am I?"  
  
The guy standing before her snorted and glared at her as if she were a bug ready to squash. Sora raised her eyebrows at the arrogant punk before her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, go get a hair cut. Punk." She growled back at him giving him a glare of her own.  
  
"Whatever." Came the impassive answer. "I don't have time for this!" "Hey don't walk away from me!!" Sora yelled.  
  
The boy walked towards the main street, they were obviously in an alley. Looking at the retreating figure Sora knew she had seen this guy before.  
  
"Hey wait!"  
  
The boy with multi coloured hair half turned so he could see her once more with eyes of ice. He stood there and waited for her to continue. She gulped as those eyes glared at her, they seemed to penetrate any defense she held.  
  
"Don't I know you?" She finally managed to say. The eyes of the mysterious boy narrowed.  
  
"Maybe .. Nearly everyone else does." He answered coldly, before turning on his heel and leaving. Sora rolled her eyes at the arrogant boy.  
  
"Little punk." She muttered dusting herself off and her eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"They ain't my clothes!" She gasped looking at her now black baggy bottoms and sleeveless red top with long sleeved white shirt underneath it. She put a hand to her head in confusion and a loose lock of hair fell down. Her eyes went even wider as she saw the colour of it.  
  
"My hairs gone black!?" She exclaimed. She looked down the dark alley way and at the dumpster. She almost cried out as she saw the letters BBA.  
  
"What the hell?!" She cried out. "What is going on here?!"  
  
She walked quickly up the alley way in the same direction the boy had. When she got to the main street she looked around wide eyed.  
  
"This place is filled with punks. I've never seen someone with green hair. Or pink!!!!" Her eyes followed the group of cat like people.  
  
"Huh?" She watched as they walked up the road and decided to follow. Once she got close enough, she heard the green haired midget speaking.  
  
"God guys, if Tyson doesn't win this they'll be hell to pay!" The pink haired girl whipped her head to face her companion.  
  
"Kevin! Tyson will win this match, and we'll be there to support the Bladebreakers, right Lee?" The guy with black hair tied into a low ponytail nodded.  
  
'What are they talking about?' Sora thoguht. 'Blade breakers? I've heard that name before. Yeah. Tony loves them guys. But. That's just a cartoon ....... These guys must be weird punks.'  
  
"I really hope Tyson does win. He's a strong blader." Lee said watching as Kevin folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"BUT WE THOUGHT KAI WAS A GREAT BLADER AND HE GOT PULVERISED BY SPENCER! RAY ONLY SCRAPPED A WIN AND IS CURRENTLY IN THE HOSPITAL!!! WE'RE DOOMED!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Kevin. When will you learn? Have faith in Tyson. Right Mariah?" Lee asked the pink haired girl beside him. Mariah nodded.  
  
They continued towards what looked like a palace. Sora was deep in thought and far enough behind to not be noticed, but close enough to hear every single word ...  
  
'No way!' Her mind yelled 'Pink hair, green haired midget with two guys that look like cats! It can't be ...'  
  
As they entered what was later known a BioVolts stadium, the group of felines as Sora dubbed them came face to face with Tony's heroes in one of the corridors.  
  
'The Bladebreakers ...' She thought. 'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!!!!'  
  
Just then, the two groups of bladers spun around to face her.  
  
'Oh no ...' 


End file.
